Our Secret
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: There is a Masquerade Ball coming up. Takao and his buddies are trying to find out who Kai and Hiromi are going with. Little to they know that Kai and Hirmoi are going with each other! KAIHIR TAKSAL REMAR
1. The Maquerade Ball

HOPE A/N:

Yeah! I'mmm bacccckkkkkk! I got a fresh new start and fresh new ideas!

Okay, I got ch.10 for "Ultimates and Chosen" done, but something deleted it, and I can't find the file anywhere. So I'm going to go try and access it. Be sure to check out my angst YuGiOh one-shot! Um, new rule here. Gotta have at least 5 reviews before another chapter appears.

Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER A/N:

* * *

Yeah, okay so like I am using their Japanese names here, except for Max and some others. You may have noticed that I switched Max's Japanese name, and put with Ozuma. That is because I really don't know Ozuma's name, and I am kinda tired right now since it's 2 am. Please take note that I do not know Kenny's Japanese last name, but I do know his first name. I kinda messed up for on the spelling though. Questions?

* * *

PLEASE R&R! THANKS!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATES!

But I do own my own computer and stuff...........................

* * *

**OUR SECRET:**

**Chapter 1:**

_The Masquerade Ball_

* * *

"Oh, come on Hiromi; let's have some fun for once!"

"NO! Takao, you party all the time! NO!" She opened her locker.

"Come on."

"Fine."

"Please we'll clean up and-"

Opening his locker, Takao Kinomyia stopped whining. He blinked. The girl standing in front of him, with her arms crossed, actually said yes. Staring at him was 15 year old Hiromi Tatibana. Her ruby eyes linked with his own.

"Wh-?" Takao began, but Hiromi cut him off short. She took out her books.

"I said 'FINE.' Okay? I'll let you have the party." Hiromi smiled. "It might be fun." She slammed her locker shut. Tucking, a stray hair behind her ear, Hiromi ran a hand through her chocolate brown locks.

People brushed by them airily, as the bell was about to ring. Scurrying off to class, students bumped into them.

Takao couldn't believe his ears. Was the snobby, loud, annoying, and most bossy person in the world, saying it was okay for him to have a party? Dumbfounded by this new word said by Hiromi, the 16-year-old remained silent.

Hiromi turned her back to him. "Of course you said you would clean up, and take full responsibility. Not to mention pay for everything and organize it." Clutching her books, Hiromi hurried off to History.

Takao stood in a haze. Blinking, Takao realized what she said. The bell rung. Groaning, Takao grabbed his books, and slammed his locker shut. "I should have known," he muttered, as he ran off to History.

* * *

"And the verdict is?"

"It's a go." Takao high-fived his buddy, Max. It was late autumn in Tokyo, and it was getting pretty chilly, rather unusual. School had ended, and many kids were leaving the building. Passing the school gate, they headed for the Kinomyia dojo."All right!" Pumping a fist in the air, the American grinned. Jumping around, he giggled. God knows what it did for Takao to make Hiromi say yes.

Five feet, blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes, 15-year-old, Max Tate was one of the most wanted guys at Bakkuten High School. He was wearing an American basketball jersey, and blue slacks with blue tennis shoes. Eyes twinkling with mischief, Max asked, "So... Who's going?"

Takao chuckled as he recalled Max telling him about Miriam, the girl he liked for ages.

"You can bring Miriam, if you want," Takao told him. Max's eyes lit up with joy and he smiled even more.

"Okay, but then, who are you gonna ask?" Max asked slyly. Takao blushed and thought of his crush, a girl named Salima. "Um...He He He... I might ask Salima." Gulping, Takao blushed even more. Once Max knew, there would be know end the teasing. Luckily, Takao could use Miriam as blackmail.

They reached the dojo. Takao unlocked the gate and swung it open. On either side of them, small Sakura Trees lined up. Petals were blowing around softly, as the breeze swirled them around. "Let's go 'round back," Takao suggested. Walking astray from the neat little path, the boys walked to the side of the yard, and swung aside the little wooden door that led into the courtyard. Swishing could be heard, indicating something spinning.

"Finally, you two slowpokes are here." Rei looked up from the practice dish. "What did you two do now?" He asked, suspicious of the giggling Max, and grinning Takao. Eyeing them, Rei turned his body, so that he could still face his friends while practicing with his bit beast Drigger.

Rei Kon was another most wanted guy at Bakkuten High. He was a 16-year-old, with raven black hair and sharp golden eyes. It was quite a striking look. The Chinese boy always kept his hair braided, and tied with a red ribbon. Yet from when he was little, he still wore the same golden bandana with a _ying and yang _symbol. Today he was wearing dark khakis and an muscle shirt.

"Nothing," Takao answered innocently, throwing his backpack unto the back porch. A soft thud sounded where the bag landed on the wood. Takao stretched, his spiky, navy blue hair, scratching his neck. Yawning, he blinked, ocean blue orbs glossy. He kicked at the dirt beneath his sneakers, dusting his black jeans. He was wearing a blue t-shirt under a black vest.

"Think fast little man." A voice said from behind. Tyson turned around in a blink of an eye.

A clap ringed out. Tyson's hands were clamped around a bokken. He grinned as he saw his attacker's surprised face. "Nice try Gramps." Takao unclenched his hands, as his grandfather lowered the wooden weapon.

Standing five-foot two, Kenji Kinomyia smiled upon his grandson. Wisps of silver-grey hair escaped from its short ponytail, covering fading, soft blue orbs. Wearing a white business suit, he looked odd holding a bokken.

"Whoa, who threw a wedding?" Takao said, eyeing the white suit. He also noticed black, shiny shoes. Now that was really _odd_. Suspiciously casting a glance at his grandson, Kenji remained silent. Whistling, Kenji ignored his grandson, and walked unto the porch. Opening the shijoori screen, he walked in and slid it shut.

"Yo, where's Kai and Hiromi?" Max asked. He was happily munching on a chocolate bar, of which he took out from his backpack. Takao and Rei shrugged, looking at the chocolate bar warily. "Dude, should you be eating candy?" Takao warned. "It's okay. Chill, I can control how high I can get now." Max verified. You see when he was younger; our American friend here had a sugar problem. If had even the tiniest amount of the sweet stuff, he would have been hyper for days.

"Suit yourself." Rei said sheepishly. Bending over, Rei picked up his beyblade that had stopped spinning. His black braid swished behind his back. Sighing, Rei sat down on the swing, held up by one of the Sakura trees. "So, how'd you get home so fast?" Max asked. He finished the last of the chocolate bar, and threw away the wrapper.

You see, at the end of the second world Beyblading Tournament, Mr. Dickinson had arranged for Max, Rei, and Kai to all live in the Kinomyia dojo. The BBA had set up a program where, all team members were to live together. So the Russian, Chinese, and American were to all live in Japan. Since then, they all had been attending the same school.

"Hiroko-sensei let us out of her Math class early. I got here 20 minutes before you did. And besides, I don't ogle at every girl who passes by. I already have one." Rei said matter-a-factly. He began to think of his pink-haired goddess, Mariah Chen. Dazed out, he didn't notice Kai and Hiromi enter through the gate, but Takao and Max did. " What's with them? Hiromi looks very happy, and Kai is smirking!" Max notably whispered to Takao. "Yeah, what's happening around here!? Has all hell broken loose!?" Takao answered back in a whisper. He wiggled an eyebrow. 'What is going on?' He thought. Takao was determined to find out. Hiromi sat her purse and books down on the little table outside. She sat down in one of the chairs, looking flushed. Kai passed by her, and leaned against his favorite tree. Closing his eyes, he "Hn"- ed, signaling his usual hello.

"Hey guys. Where were you? You guys are getting late again, that's the third time this week." Rei pointed out. He gave them a sly look, and smirked.

"Oh, um... Sensui-sensei made us stay behind; uh ... he needed help with the masquerade ball. Its going to be held Friday you know." Hiromi explained. But all the while, she was blushing, and stuttering nervously.

"Oh, by the way Takao, you can't have a party." She added.

Takao nearly screamed. Hadn't she said earlier that he could have one? He growled deeply and glared at her. "What the hell do you mean? I thought you said that I could have one!" Takao whined. Hiromi waved her hand dismissively, and shrugged. "Not my problem. When did you want to have it anyway?"

Takao stared at her blankly before answering. "Friday, but I don't see why I c-"

Takao smacked his forehead and muttered a string of curses. "The masquerade ball." He mumbled.

Kai cracked an eye open and smirked. His Hiromi sure had a way of dealing with the idiot.

Now, you are asking yourself this question, 'HIS Hiromi?' Well in due time you shall find out why he had thought 'his Hiromi'.

"Exactly Takao. You know very well everyone has to attend. Besides, I hear Salima Takahashi would like to go, but no one has asked her yet. I mean, Ozuma Mizhimura already asked her, but she doesn't like him. So, she has no date. And it is absolutely horrifying to go by yourself, right?" Hiromi said in a sly manner.

Takao blushed slightly, and coughed uncomfortably. Max giggled at this, as well as Rei chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, well, you don't have a date yourself Miss-I'm-The-Queen-of-Everything." Takao fumed. He knew Hiromi was just joking, so he decided to joke with her himself.

Hiromi smiled gently, and winked at him. She giggled softly, and said, " Of course, I do. But you will never know who it is until the ball."

Kai's eyes opened wide, as he got out of his usual spot. Hw walked over to Hiromi, and grabbed her hand. Dragging her inside the dojo, he looked flustered. When the duo were gone, Rei and Takao blinked and looked at each other.

"What's with them? They are acting really strange." Takao wondered aloud. " Yeah, the way I see it, they're keeping a secret, and it's more than just 'helping for the masquerade ball'. I know something is going on, but what is it?" Rei frowned and turned to face a red Kyouji who had just came out.

Kyouji pretended to whistle and busy himself with his laptop, but to no avail. Sighing, he gave up against Rei. "I know nothing, I saw nothing, and I heard nothing." He stated. He left abruptly to go inside, bringing his laptop with him.

"Now, those three know something," Max noted.

* * *

**KAI & HIROMI POV**

* * *

"Stop that, Kai." Hitting him lightly on the arm, Hiromi giggled.

Kai Hiwatari smirked. He snaked his arms around her waist, and gave her a small kiss. Hiromi eagerly accepted and kissed him back. Breaking their little embrace, Hiromi snuggled against him. Kai smiled openly, and buried his nose in her soft, brown locks.

"You smell good." He murmured in her ear. His spiked, icy, blue hair dropped over his amber eyes. His lips curled into a real smile. Hiromi copied him, and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and growled softly.

"OH MY GOD!"

The couple turned their heads around and saw a red-faced Kyouji looking at them. Their eyed widened before breaking apart and smoothing their wrinkled clothes. Kai glared a DON'T-YOU-DAMN-TELL-ANYONE-OR-I'LL-KILL-YOU- glare at Kyouji who seemed to understand. He nodded. Kyouji left the alley in a flash.

You see Kyouji Mimoshi is a friend of theirs. A very good friend. He was a good-looking boy of 15 with brown, spiked hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing contact lenses and matching pants and t-shirt.

Kai uttered a series of colorful curses, each of them pretty colorful. Hiromi only said, "Damn."

"We've got to be more careful, koi." Kai said to her. The 16-year-old placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You better go." Hiromi sighed and nodded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she dashed off.

Now, they were in an alley behind the school, so like what are the chances off someone finding them? After school? Zip, none, nada. So then how did their friend find them like that?

* * *

Hope: Like it?

Well tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. Another Secret Pair, and A new Girl

"Our Secret"

Part II

**

* * *

Hope: Hey! Thanks for reading this fic! I was encouraged by your responses!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned BeyBlade Bakkuten Shoot, but alas, I do not.

****

REVIEWS:

ShootingStar88 --- _You need more Ty/Sal pairings? Okay, I'll see what I can do…_

Kai's Devil --- _I'm sorry I haven't updated! Here you go!_

Shaedowe --- _I know, it is like Romeo and Juliet! ( chuckles) But not the death part!_

Hutchy --- _Good question. Any ideas?_

AngelFire --- _Thanks! Well, you don't have to wait any longer… Here it is!_

Phoenix Roar --- _It is? Whoa… That is news for me. Thanks! I love the Kai/Hil pairing 2!_

Lady Paine --- _Thank You. Here is your chapter._

Calm Soul --- _You do? Thanks! Here is surprise for you in the plot…_

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai --- _I can't stand puppy eyes! (forced to update)_

Devour Thy Flame --- _Yeah, well…. I tend to surprise with couples sometimes…._

Thank You to all the new faces who don't normally review my fics. I'll look forward to reading yours as well.

**

* * *

**

Another Secret Pair and Emily Parker

* * *

"You know, you really are beautiful," he murmured into her ear.

The girl giggled. She smiled. She in turn muttered sweet, soothing declarations praising

him. " Hey, we better hurry. Math is in like two minutes."

The boy grinned at her and devoured her mouth. Slowly moving his lips against her, he felt her kiss him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and broke their embrace. He had, once again left his girlfriend breathless and flushed.

" So, ahem, you-know-who is getting really suspicious about us. I believe he was ecstatic about me asking you to the masked ball this Friday. The she-devil also told me that someone asked you to the ball. Why'd you say no?"

The teenager rolled her eyes. Her secret boyfriend sure loved to hear that she was his.

" Because, you baka, I'm going with you," she explained.

"Really now? Would that mean that you like me?" he asked, smirking.

" No, it's because it's absolutely horrifying to go by yourself after all, now isn't it?"

She giggled at his bemused face. She had learned that line too well from the 'she-devil'.

" Now come on, we'll be late if you stand their any longer."

* * *

" Okay now class. I'll take attendance in a moment, quiet down."

Kyushia Hiroko yawned. This school has too many late hours, she thought. Hiroko-sensei's long, black hair was hanging limp against her. Her almond eyes scanned the aisles of desks for a missing student.

" Yukimura Touya "

" Hai"

" Kinomyia Takao"

" Haaaaaaaaaaai"

Takao came running in at the last moment. Lucky he had Hiroko-sensei. She didn't count you tardy unless she called your name and you didn't say here. Other teachers like Taishio-sensei, Takao thought sourly, would make you stand out in the hallway until you were late for your next class.

" Good. I see you are not late. Go sit down now." Hiroko-sensei flashed a stern look at her most clumsy student. " You can't help but love him anyways," she muttered.

" Kon Rei"

" Hai"

" Takahashi Salima"

" …….."

" Takahashi Salima"

" Er….Hai"

Hiroko glanced up from her attendance sheet to see one of her most excelled students rush in. Hmmm, her clothes are VERY wrinkled, she thought. Hiroko made a mental note to ask Salima about that later, after class.

" Salima, this is the very first time that you are tardy. Since it's your first offense, I'll let you off easy this time. But the second time this happens, you will attend in detention."

" Hai."

Salima bowed quickly and took her seat. Her long, red locks were flat against her face. The violet she had were glossy and shimmering. Salima kept taking glances at Takao, who was nodding off at his desk. " Typical," she muttered under her breath.

" Kai Hiwatari"

" Hn."

"Tatchibana Hiromi"

" Hai."

"Mimoshi Kyouju"

" Hai."

" Sato Kouji"

"………………."

" Sato Kouji"

" ……………."

Hiromi raised her hand politely. She smiled when the teacher nodded at her to speak. Pausing slightly to clear her throat, Hiromi spoke loud and clear so that everyone could hear her.

" Hiroko-sensei, Kouji-kun has signed up for a forgein exchange student program. He is currently attending a school called, Lincoln High. It is in New York, New York. I believe that his American replacement is supposed to be here right about now."

Hiroko nodded absently. " Yes, I heard about that. Where is his replacement then?"

" Right here."

A girl with ginger hair walked into the classroom. She had a light spread of freckles across her nose. Shining, blue eyes seemed to light up at her mentioning. Full, pink lips were set in a smile.

" Konnichiwa. My name is Emily. Emily Parker. I am very pleased to meet you." Bowing low, she smiled at them and turned toward Hiroko.

" Hello. I am pleased to meet you. Where shall I sit?" she asked boldly.

Hiroko pointed to a seat beside Kyouji. Emily smiled again and walked over to her new seat. " Hello. I'm Emily. Nice to meet ya." She smiled yet again and sat down. Waiting patiently for someone to tell her what to do, Emily sat quietly.

" Yes…..er……Nice to meet you too, Emily. I hope you have a wonderful time here at Bakkuten High school. Will you please tell us your age and grade so that everyone may know if you're going to be in their classes?"

Well, Emily thought, since everyone here is the same age, I guess we'll all have the same classes. Rolling her eyes, Emily resisted the urge to say that last thought.

" I am sixteen. And I am in my junior year, the eleventh grade. Homeroom 3-C"

Hiroko shook her head slightly.

" Okay, let's resume with the roll, shall we?"

" Inoue Kenji"

" Hai,.."

" Sakamoto Akira"

" Hai."

" Kobayashi Keiko"

" Hai."

" Max Tate"

" Yes?"

" Chen Mao?"

" Meow."

"……………………."

" Gomen. I was um……well…..?"

" Never mind. Just don't do it again," Hiroko pleaded. Oh, she was lucky. Having gotten

picked to teach this 'special class'. Again, I stress ' special class'. As in a reviewing

"Healthy Sexuality."

" Kami-sama, why, oh, why did they pick me? A math teacher at that, to teach this class?" Hiroko begged silently. In her mind, she was going crazy.

" Marium Nakumura"

" Hai."

" Mizuhura Ozuma"

" I'm here."

" Robert Mattina"

" Yes ma'am?"

" And…..oh yes, Enrique"

" Si?"

Hiroko rolled her eyes. It was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

" Hey Hiromi!"

Hiromi groaned. She knew too well who that voice belonged to and she hated it. Trying to turn around in the crowded hallway, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Un-natural blonde hair. Enrique.

" Hiromi, you're looking very pretty today," he commented to her. Giving her his usually sly grin, he ran a hand through his spiked hair. " You know, I was wondering. Would you like to go to the ball this Friday with me?" Enrique asked hopefully. He stared at her with uncontrollably drooling eyes.

" Um….no. I already have a date," Hiromi answered. She smirked at Enrique's shocked face. Hiromi kept walking down the hallway, eventually leaving behind a very confused European guy. Like I would ever go with him, she mused. Besides, Kai would be very, very disappointed if I didn't go with him, she added.

* * *

" SO, Emily, where are you really from?" Hiromi asked merrily. She happily munched on a tuna sandwich her mother had packed her.

" I'm from the Bronx."

" Bronx?" Mao joined in. Sipping her bottled water, she looked at Emily expectantly.

" The Bronx, New York. It's like a little-It's a - Well, I guess it's like a little nickname for NYC."

Marium raised an eyebrow but brushed it off. Looking around, she glanced at a poor freshman who bumped into her. He dropped his lunch box on the ground. Kicking it to the other side of the room, Marium turned back to Emily.

" Yeah. It's like the gang side of NYC. Ya know, New York City?"

" No. I don't. And Hiromi- what in the hell is that?"

Miriam pointed at the tuna sandwich Hiromi was eating. She looked very disgusted at the tuna fish. Hiromi pouted and then grinned. "It's called a tuna sandwich. Mr. Dickinson brought back the recipe when he traveled to America last month."

Emily squealed and started jumping out of her seat.

" Is t-that a r-r-real tuna sandwich!? Oh My God!" she shrieked. " THAT IS A REAL TUNA FISH SANDWICH!" Emily blushed lightly when people turned their heads in the class to look at her. 1

" Gomen," she muttered.

Hiromi laughed at this. Emily would have at least one friend by the end of the day, she thought.

" I like you. You're funny," Hiromi said bluntly.

" Thanks." Emily smiled warmly and began to finish her lunch.

" Parker-san, where did you get that skirt?" Mao asked. She gestured towards the skirt Emily was wearing. " Oh this old thing? Why it's something I got from some mall."

" Oh."

Emily smiled it off. " Chen-san, please call me Emily. I have no idea what formalities are used here for, but I don't want people to call me that. It's annoying."

Mao beamed at her new friend. " Okay then Emily. You must call me Mao too."

Hiromi was about to say something to Mao when-------------

" KAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Still fuming, Hiromi dropped her school bag onto her bed. Boy, was Kai in trouble. And if you ask me, I'd say he was in deep - BEEP -.

" Hiromi?"

Whipping around,. Hiromi turned to see Kai leaning against the shoji screen woodframe. Yes, it was the Kai that was in - well, you know.

" Why did you do that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

" DO what?" he asked innocently. Too innocently for my taste.

" THIS!"

Holding up the skirt she had changed from, Hiromi pointed to the dark stain on the front part.

" You spilled your stupid Coke© on my skirt."

Kai merely glanced at the ruined clothing before feigning a shocked expression. He gasped and pointed at the skirt with a shaky finger. " Like Oh My Gosh."

Kai smirked at Hiromi's red face and fuming ears. And I mean lterally , fuming.

" 3"

Kai's smirk was wiped off of his face as he heard that one number. His knees went weak as he tried to get out of the room. Wobbling, he paled as he heard the next number.

" 2"

Stumbling upon himself, Kai managed to get out of his girlfriend's room. But, not in time.

Hilary stated the last word in a whisper:

" 1"

Yelling, screaming, and shrieking at Kai to slow down and to get back here!, Hiromi chased after the scared Kai - who by the way, would have screamed and called for his mommy, except he doesn't have one, and he would rather die then scream like a gril in front of his buddies - running in the direction of, well………. The kitchen door.

Kai laid there, sprawled on the porch with no signs of movement or breathing. Hiromi stopped her rants and was there next to him. She checked his pulse and laid her ear to his chest. Panic rising within her, she was about to perform CPR when amber eyes shot up. Hiromi yelped and jumped back. Kai laughed and tackled her. They soon began to wrestle and found themselves away from the kitchen door.

" K-K-Kai....s-stop..........c-can't b-b-breathe......" Hiromi gasped. She suddenly threw him off of her and tackled him to the ground. Breathing heavily, she pinned Kai's arms down with her own so that he wouldn't tickle her anymore.

" You know I don't like to be tickled."

" Yeah...So what if I knew?" Kai asked smugly, a smirk curving its way out.

Hiromi grinned wickedly at this and was about to answer him when someone came out of the kitchen.

" Yo, Kai? Was Dra-....."

Max nearly fainted when he was welcomed by this sight. He staggered backwards and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

Kai.

Hiromi.

Kai and Hiromi.

Together.

On the porch.

Together.

She's on top of him.

Kai's pinned down.

- Oh-

-My-

" Ahhhhh...!" Max screamed as loud as he could. A strangled gasp escaped him and he fainted on the porch. His body hit the hard wood with a low thud. Kai and Hiromi were sure that Max had a heart attack, but they could see his chest rising.

" You know, koi, we seem to get interupted all the time," Kai said gruffly. He dusted himself off as Hiromi got off of him and nodded, too shocked to speak.

" What's going on here?"

**

* * *

Hope: I think I'll leave it at that for the time being. Gosh I am so tired. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Miss Yumi Ishnoto

**Chapter Three:**

**" Miss Yumi Ishnoto"**

**(check out and re-read chapter 2. I edited it and changed the final scene!)**

* * *

" So…have you decided where you'll attend university or college?" 

" More school?!?! Are you crazy, old man?"

" No…Just slightly worried that you're grades are below _F's_"

" Below _F's_? What the hell kind of grade is beyond an _F_?"

" Well if you don't get an _F_ for _Fail_, you defiantly get a _OMGUF_"

" What the hell is an _OMGUF_?"

" _Oh My God…You failed_!"

" Huh?"

" Seriously, Takao…you better start thinking about your future,"

" Sure…..in a million years," Takao mumbled. He stared down at the floor, whistling an innocent tune while his grandfather glared at him with evil, narrowed eyes. Takao just grinned at his grandfather and took off without a word.

" TAKAO!"

* * *

" So…still mad at Kai for the skirt?" 

" Hai."

" Just clean it."

" I can't!"

" Why not, Hiromi?"

" It was an expensive jean skirt!"

Marium rolled her eyes and took a sip at her smoothie.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and the girls were at the mall, desperately in search of a costume to wear on Friday at the ball. Currently, Hiromi was whining about Kai and her skirt then back to Kai, then back to the skirt. Honestly, you'd think the girl was just crazy about those two topics. Mao, Marium, and Emily were finishing their smoothies, as they sat next to the babbling Hiromi.

" What do you girls want to do now?"

Emily had asked this question five minutes earlier, but no answer popped up. Frustrated, the American girl sighed and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She began to go through a list of names and tried to decide who to call.

Max Tate?

No…Marium won't be too pleased with me.

Kinomyia Takao?

No…By the looks of it, Salima won't like it either.

Kai Hiwatari?

God no! Hiromi-chan would murder me if I did…

Kon Rei?

No! No! No! He is uncharted territory. Mao made that pretty clear.

Mimoshi Kyouju?

Eh………he is pretty nice and smart. Maybe I'll call him.

" Hello----? Anyone in there?"

" _Huh_?"

Emily snapped out of her daze to find Mao waving a hand before her eyes.

" I-I'm listening."

" Right," Marium said dryly. She rolled her eyes and stood up, throwing the smoothie cup into the trash. Raising an eyebrow at Emily, who was still debating whether to or not call Kyouju, Mao- who had a compact mirror out; gazing at herself, and Hiromi- who was still rambling on about the skirt and Kai . Marium snorted; she shook her head and muttered something about 'stupid friends…'.

" Hiromi? Enough about Kai already; we still need dresses for the Halloween Ball," Mao said. She snapped her compact mirror closed and placed it back into her purse. Quickly taking out her cell phone, she punched in a few numbers and pressed 'call'.

" Moshi-moshi? Kinto? Are you there? Yes…My friends and I need Halloween Ballroom gowns quick. No…No. Just Marium, Emily, and I. Hai…Ie…Fine," Mao mumbled into her cell phone.

" Mao? Who's Kinto?" Emily asked.

" We'll see you in five," Mao confirmed. She turned to Emily and winked, " Kinto is a very dear friend of mine. He owns a store right here in the mall! Specials: Ballroom Gowns!" Mao squealed delightfully as she and Hiromi jumped up and down. Salima offered an apologetic smile to Emily who looked a bit spaced out.

" Ballroom Gowns? But, it's a Halloween Ball. Aren't you supposed to be dressed up scary?" Emily asked, clearly puzzled.

" Nope. Rei and I are going formally dressed. That's our costume; a Lady and Lord."

" Yeah, well…Max asked me a couple days ago…so I…..," Marium stated. She whistled innocently as the girls dropped their mouths open.

" Hey, are you waiting to catch flies in there?"

" Oh…gomen, but, Marium! Max asked you and you never told us?!" Hiromi shrieked. She looked as if she were about to faint. Mao was waving an imaginary fan in front of her.

" Yeah, well…We plan to go as a fairy and an elf," Marium shrugged. She didn't care what her friends thought.

" AN ELF AND A FAIRY?" Salima yelped. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a black wave crashed over her.

" Oh…Salima's gone and fainted. Tsk, Tsk, can't say I blame her," Mao said. She sighed and started to snap her fingers in front of Salima's face. That woke up the red-head instantly.

" Faries and elves…"she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

" So, Kai…" 

" I'm not telling you, baka."

" But, please…….?"

" Hmph."

" Alright; alright. You don't have to be such an ass, Mr. Grumpy," Takao said. He stuck his tongue out playfully at a stubborn Kai.

" Yo."

" Oh, hey Rei."

Takao smiled warmly at the dark-haired friend. He- Rei- was the one person who didn't judge him cruelly these days. He didn't contradict him on his schoolwork or blading, or even his diet. Apart from Max, Rei was a true, kind, wise friend. Something Takao was grateful for….eternally.

" Where'd Max go?" Rei asked, looking around the comfy, well decorated room.

" Oh…Max? He went to Kyouju's apartment to work on Draciel's attack ring," Takao chirped, happy to see his friend.

" Okay. Listen, I called Mao and she's at the mall with all the other girls. Apparently, Salima fainted after Marium released some -ahem- interesting news," Rei said. He smirked and chuckled as an afterthought appeared to him.

" Oh….What?"

" Marium told the group she and Max were going to the ball on Friday."

Kai raised an eyebrow; he rarely got involved in his baka friends personal lives, but this- this was intereseting indeed. Hiromi mentioned this to him a while ago, he hadn't really paid attention then. But know, this piece of news was freshing his memory.

" So? I thought Max liked that girl," he said gruffly.

Takao nodded his head fervently, saying, " Yeah. Max liked that violet girl"

Rei chuckled again.

" Well…did he tell you he was going as an elf? And Marium as a faerie?"

"………………..," was Kai's silent reply.

And as for Takao, he held his breath; his face contorted with laughter as pink flushed his cheeks and purple marred his neck…

" N-NANI?!"

* * *

" Mr. Shinomori?" 

" Hm? Ah…yes, Miss -?"

" Ishnoto"

" Yes, Ishnoto-san. What can I for you?"

The dark haired lady sighed; she smiled ruefully at the middle aged man. Batting her thick, long eyelashes, she sauntered up to him, prodding her index finger into his stocky chest. With her other hand, she twisted the soft, silky curls around her face. Smirking, she ran her hand up and down his chest, purring at him softly.

" Oh, no no no. Please…call me Yumi."

" Kamyia-san, what business do you hold with me here?"

The balding man looked at her with starving eyes. He ignored her last remark and continued to push Yumi off, walking around his office and opening the door for her to leave.

" My, my…Aoshi. Please, my son attends school here. And his grandfather is holding him here. He took my dear son away from me. I've been looking for him for years."

Quickly, she sauntered up to him again. This time, closing the door and bringing a finger to his lips. Shinomori shivered slightly under her touch, and tried pushing her away. Yumi kept her hold firm and leaned in closer to the principal.

" My son, that's all I ask for," she purred, her breath tickling Shinomori's nose.

" And who, my dear woman, might that be?"

" Why Kinomyia- Takao Kinomyia."

* * *

" So…Enrique?" 

" Hmm? Yeah Oliver?"

" What's the deal between you and Hiromi?"

" I dunno. She's cute, smart, funny…I think I've fallen in love."

" Enqrique..You should be careful."

:" Why?"

" 'Cause- you see- there's been some rumors floating around about Hirmoi-and-"

" WHAT?! WHO'S TALKING S--- ABOUT HIRMOI? I'LL KILL 'EM!"

" No…nothing like that. Its just that-"

" What? Spitt it out man!"

" People have been saying she's with Kai now."

" K-Kai?"

" Yep."

" Hiwatari?"

" Oui."

" Hirmoi with Kai…Hiwatari?"

" Uh-huh.

Enrique fell to the ground with a thud. The coke he was sipping spilled into the carpet and stained the prestite beige into a dark, ugly brown color.

" Whoops."

-------

Enrique's Concious

--------

MUST…KILL…HIWA-TARI! MUST…HAVE…HIROMI…MUAH…MUAH..MUAH!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Bakkuten Shoot or BeyBlade. That belongs to ? And I don't own Aoshi Shinomori...(teehee) he belongs to Rurouni Kenshin and is much more hotter and stuff... **

The chapter is short. Deal with it; I'm sorry its short, but I needed to get a point across. I'm wondering if anyone will get it? I hope you're satisfied with this chapter; review if you want a longer and better one!

****

Reviews:

FantasiaSpirit88- Thanks! I'm sorry if this chapter will disappoint you…much.

Kami'sRightHandGirl- Thanks! Enrique might do some evil "things"…

Nubia- Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and there's a second secret couple out there!

Lady Paine- Here ya go. Nothing much is funny in here; sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter if you want humor.

Pink-Phantom- Its nice to see a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and here's your update.

Sbird- Thanks! I changed the ending of chapter 2 and I think you'll find it more appealing

Sorekai- Thanks!

AijinMegumi- Sorry for not updating quicker.

Mimi- Thanks!

Hutchy- If you go back and read chapter 2, I've changed the ending.

Kai's Devil- I changed chappie 2's ending; I hope you find it more appealing.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai- Thanks!

Miss Shinda- Thanks! Oh and Max gets a little crazy sometimes. Re-read chappie 2 cuz I changed it.


End file.
